I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications systems, and more particularly to resource management and admission control for femto access points
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice and data. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, time, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP2, High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), 3GPP long-term evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced (LTE-A), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Wireless communication systems can be configured to include a series of wireless access points, which can provide coverage for respective locations within the system. Such a network structure is generally referred to as a cellular network structure, and access points and/or the locations they respectively serve in the network are generally referred to as cells.
In addition to mobile telephone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged, which can be installed in the home of a user and provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such personal miniature base stations are generally known as access point base stations, or, alternatively, Home Node B (HNB), Home eNodeB (HeNB) or femto cells. Typically, such miniature base stations are connected to the Internet and the network of a mobile operator via a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) router, cable modem, or the like.
A femto cell can be associated with a closed subscriber group (CSG) such that only mobile devices within the CSG can access and/or attain service from the femto cell. However, nonetheless, a femto cell can be configured to operate in an open mode, a closed mode, or a hybrid mode. In an open mode, the femto cell is configured to allow access to any mobile devices capable of accessing the femto cell. In a closed mode, the femto cell serves only mobile devices included in the CSG. In a hybrid mode, the femto cell provides service to member mobile devices (e.g., mobiles within the CSG) and non-member mobile devices. Typically, the femto cell gives priority to member mobile devices over non-member mobile devices while operating in a hybrid mode.